Dama da Areia
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Não importava se chovia ou fazia sol, minha dama da areia sempre estava lá, olhando para o mar, esperando alguém chegar. HaoxAnna - Oneshot


**Dama da Areia**

_Não importava se chovia ou fazia sol. Não importava se fazia frio ou calor. Não importava se era dia ou noite. Ela sempre estava lá, sentada na areia, olhando para o mar._

_A primeira vez que eu a vi, ela estava sentada, olhando para o mar. O vento soprava forte naquele dia e a areia se levantava em torno dela, como se fosse uma barreira. Eu não ousei a me aproximar, mas eu a olhava e sentia que ela precisava de alguém._

_Ela estava sozinha, sempre sozinha. Eu constatei isso quando a vi pela segunda vez. Eu não sabia seu nome, nem quem era ela. Só sabia que estava sozinha e tudo o que tinha em volta dela era areia, areia, areia._

_No nosso terceiro encontro, ela estava de pé sobre a areia. Sempre no mesmo local. Eu ainda não tinha percebido como ela era bonita e como se misturava a areia. Talvez vocês achem isso estranho, mas ela tinha a cor da areia. Os cabelos dela eram dourados. Dourados como a areia. E seu vestido era branco. Branco como as areias que vi uma vez em outro país._

_A quarta vez que eu a vi era de noite. Eu pensava que ela só ficava lá durante o dia, mas parece que estava enganado. Constatei que ela esperava por alguém, por que motivos alguém ficaria tanto tempo ali? Cheguei a pensar que ela era apenas fruto da minha imaginação. Mas eu senti o cheiro do perfume dela. Era como o cheiro da maresia misturado ao cheiro de rosas. Algo inexplicável._

_Na quinta vez, estava chovendo. Não eram aquelas chuvinhas fracas que apenas espantavam as pessoas das praias para quiosques, onde podiam se abrigar debaixo de guarda-sóis. Era aquela típica chuva que fazia qualquer um se trancar dentro de casa para não sair mais. Mas não ela. Ela continuava lá, sentada na areia, olhando para o mar. E eu ficava lá, observando-a. Eu pensei, uma ou duas vezes, em me aproximar e perguntar se ela não queria se abrigar da chuva, mas não fiz isso. Apenas fiquei olhando para ela até meu irmão vir me buscar e me tirar daquela chuva._

"_Você está ficando louco" ele dizia. "Olhe como emagreceu! Parece que não come há dias!" Mas nada disso me importava. Só me importava ver ela, a minha dama da areia._

_Não era eu quem estava ficando louco. Como ele podia insinuar que minha dama não existia?! Quando ele disse essas palavras, quase parti para cima dele. Ele estava com inveja porque não tinha uma dama tão bela quanto a minha. A minha dama da areia._

_No sexto dia, estava sol. Era de manhã quando eu a vi sentada na areia. Eu fiz menção de me aproximar, mas fiquei com medo. A visão que eu tinha dela era como a visão de uma escultura feita de areia. Eu tinha a impressão de que, se a tocasse, iria desfazer-se por completo. Por isso, eu apenas fiquei observando. Observando como a areia parecia fundir-se a pele dela. Eu tinha a impressão de que o tempo dela estava acabando. Logo aquela pessoa que ela tanto esperava, viria encontra-la. E eu...seria deixado para trás._

_Naquela noite, eu não dormi. Eu apenas pensava em como seriam os meus dias se a minha dama da areia partisse, me deixando para trás. Eu não conseguia imaginar os meus dias sem vislumbra-la na praia. Naquela noite, meu irmão veio até o meu quarto. _

"_Essa mulher de quem você tanto fala, não existe, Hao." Ele dizia para mim, mas eu sabia que era mentira! Ela estava lá, todos os dias! "Você criou esta ilusão para suportar a morte da Anna naquele acidente de carro." Outra vez ele falando da minha esposa que fora morta naquele trágico incidente. Era uma pena, mas a vida continuava, e agora eu tinha a minha dama da areia. "Como ela é, Hao?" Ele insistia nas perguntas. Resolvi compartilhar com ele._

_Contei da beleza incomparável da minha dama que sempre estava na praia. Uma beleza divina, eu dizia para ele. Cada palavra deixava meu irmão cada vez mais pálido. Até achei que fosse desmaiar, em dado momento, quando disse a roupa que ela trajava._

"_Você não quis ver o corpo no necrotério e deve ter bloqueado esta memória, Hao. Tudo bem, você estava machucado. Mas me acompanhe, por favor." Eu não queria mas, de tanto ele insistir, o acompanhei. Não fomos muito longe, apenas fomos até a sala onde havia um belo quadro. Um quadro que estava coberto._

"_Você se lembra desse quadro? Você mesmo o pintou antes daquele incidente. Ele foi emoldurado e entregue ontem." Eu ouvi meu irmão dizer. Claro que a minha atenção não estava voltada para o quadro. Eu só pensava na minha dama da areia. Como ela estaria? Será que estava com frio? Era uma noite fria, afinal._

_Meu irmão puxou o lençol de seda branca que cobria a moldura e revelou a pintura. Havia sido mesmo eu o autor daquilo? O tempo pareceu parar para mim naquele único instante. A minha respiração falhou e...a única coisa que me lembro antes de desacordar, foi de ouvir meu irmão chamar pelo meu nome. "Hao! Hao! Chamem uma ambulância!" Depois disso, tudo era escuro._

_Quando dei por mim, estava em um hospital. Enquanto eu dormia, sonhava com a minha dama da areia. Eu nunca conseguia me lembrar das feições dela, mas aquele cabelo loiro e o cheiro de rosas misturado ao cheiro de maresia estavam impregnados em minha memória._

_A primeira coisa que eu me lembrei quando abri os olhos foi daquele maldito quadro. Aquele quadro, aquele vestido branco, aqueles cabelos dourados. "Hao?" Meu irmão chamava por mim. Olhei pela janela e constatei que era noite. "Eu preciso ir vê-la, Yoh. Preciso ir vê-la!" Eu disse antes de me soltar daquelas agulhas e sair do quarto._

"_Ela é apenas uma ilusão, Hao! Por que não para de se atormentar por isso?! A Anna não vai voltar!" Mas eu não dei ouvidos ao meu irmão. Eu só queria ver a minha dama da areia mais uma vez. Eu sentia. Eu sabia. Ela iria embora naquela noite. Durante todo o trajeto até a praia que eu fiz na moto do meu irmão, eu só me lembrava daquele quadro. Daquele maldito quadro. Eu o havia pintado, pelo menos foi o que Yoh me disse._

_E no fundo eu sabia que aquilo era verdade. Eu sabia que havia feito aquele quadro. Anna...esse nome me soou na mente uma última vez, antes de finalmente chegar a praia._

_Aquele era o nosso sétimo encontro e ela estava lá, como nos outros dias. Desta vez ela estava de pé, e observava o mar. Eu a vi se virar para mim pela primeira vez depois de todos esses dias. Ela se virou e estendeu uma das mãos para mim._

"_Venha, está na hora de irmos." Ela disse. Ela não sorria e só quando eu toquei a sua mão eu compreendi o que estava acontecendo e quem era ela._

_Aquela era a minha esposa que havia morrido no acidente de carro causado por mim. Ela estava esperando pelo momento em que eu viria aqui falar com ela, para irmos embora juntos. Eu não havia notado que morri antes mesmo de chegar na praia. _

_Talvez aquilo fosse o que chamavam de destino ou coincidência. A minha dama da areia era, na verdade, a minha dama da vida. A minha flor solitária. Nada mais importava agora. O que importava era que estávamos juntos novamente e nada mais nos separaria._

_Hao Asakura, 12/05/85 até 16/11/07._

_Anna Asakura, 22/11/86 até 26/10/07._

**Notas da autora:**

Essa é a segunda fic que eu fiz pro desafio da 30 fics for us, 30 cookies for you. É uma comunidade bem divertida e confesso que amei escrever essa fic. Ela é um PoV do que aconteceu com o Hao após o acidente. Não é preciso dizer que ele morreu num acidente com a moto do Yoh e talz, né? Btw

Agradecimentos especiais a minha vovó **Anna** que me fez lembrar da palavra "desfazer-se" que eu tinha esquecido 8DDD Te amo, vovó! E...

Deixem reviews me dizendo o que acharam.


End file.
